Some communication nodes in a communications network are not easily accessible for repairs if there is a failure in the node. For example, some communication nodes are located in space. Switch networks are used in communication nodes to redirect communications in the event of a failure of a component. This is often referred to as “protection switching.” Ferrite switches are used in some communications nodes for protection switching to provide redundancy for the communication pathway. Ferrite switches provide many benefits over electro-mechanical switches and are used in space and other applications where accessibility for repair is limited.